Field
This disclosure generally relates to providing automatic exposure control in photographic and/or other image capture devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to determining an exposure of a target object using information from a time-of-flight sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Users often experience events which they would like to capture a scene, in photographs or video, and view at a later date and/or time, for example, a child's first steps or words, graduation, or a wedding. Often, these events may be near-static and their occurrence generally predictable (e.g., a wedding, a graduation, a serene landscape, or a portrait) and may be easily captured using an imaging system, e.g., a camera, video recorder, or smartphone. For such moments there may be sufficient time for the imaging system to determine and adjust proper exposure settings to capture the moment event. However, sometimes capturing fast moving scenes with the proper exposure may present a challenge, especially if the scene is temporary (e.g., the scene contains moving objects or the imaging system is subjected to quick panning through a scene having various brightness levels).
Even when the user of the equipment captures an image of a scene at the proper moment or utilizes a multi-shot system, the user must be aware when the event may occur and take into account an imaging system delay for determining focus and exposure. Therefore, the user must be attentive to foresee when such moments will occur and plan accordingly. This can be difficult. Often, at least some portion of the moment or event may have passed without being properly captured. Accordingly, systems and methods to expedite calculating and adjusting exposure of an imaging system would be beneficial.